Recently, development of IT products, such as cellular phones, smartphones, tablet PCs, notebooks, etc., having micro digital cameras installed therein, is underway.
In an IT product having a conventional micro digital camera installed therein, a lens moving apparatus aligning the focal distance of a lens by adjusting an interval between an image sensor converting external light into a digital image or a digital moving picture and the lens is provided.
However, in order to perform an auto-focusing function, the conventional micro digital camera requires a long auto-focusing time.